


50.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fuckbuddies, Genderswap, Getting Together, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: louise and nico were teammates. nico fell in love, louise didn't care enough to love him back.-×-no capital letters. unedited.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: formula one — ideas. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Kudos: 8





	50.

**Author's Note:**

> louise = lewis. 
> 
> warnings: yeah so nico's in love and Louise doesn't care for that all but like she does a little, bad grammar as always, my Mercedes knowledge is basically 0 so I just went off what I remember so most of this is wrong so like don't get mad at me, little bit of power dynamics but only for a sentence so don't get to caught up in that
> 
> yeah, enjoy this garbage piece of literature.

**50.**

nico knows he wasn't supposed to catch feelings. he knows that louise was never going to be his. he still fell in love.

jenson warned him, told him that louise had tricks and smiles and winks that made you feel special but she used them on everyone. no one was special to her, jenson had told nico, she used until she no longer needed you and then threw you away like nothing, you get attached and she laughs at you. jenson had made him promise not to get involved with her.

jenson made it sound easy. he made it sound like nico didn't have to share a hotel room with her, like nico didn't have to smile and move his arm around her waist for photos, like nico wasn't going to be her date to events because they had sponsors to talk to and looking like you enjoy each other's company really makes people want to invest. jenson didn't say any of that so when it happened, nico went along with it and he fell for the girl with the whole world at her grasp.

louise smiled and she winked and she tricked nico but he found himself enjoying it. the thought of her thinking about him enough to even bother playing mind games meant that he was something to her. he was _something_ to her, even if that something was a rival.

louise knew which buttons to press and who to talk to. she had toto wrapped around her pretty little finger. but of course she did, she was a two time world champion and nico was just a boy trying his best. she got her way, she got the number one spot and nico thought she deserved it. she got the contracts and signed them before nico even knew she was in talks of a new contract. she got her way and nico didn't mind until he did. 

louise was a good driver, nico was too. he knew that she loved the wins, he did too. louise was friendly with him, too friendly for it to be real but he didn't mind, as long as she talked to him, it was enough.

louise and him shared rooms. it was common enough for teammates to share rooms but not like they did. nico watched as she slept, his hands only a few centimetres from hers. she smelt like lavender and whoever she was with before retreating to her room where nico was waiting. sometimes she said who she was with, sometimes she didn't. sometimes she came back, sometimes she didn't. nico stopped staying up for her. 

it was meant to be like this, nico falling in love and her ignoring him, that was how it was supposed to be.

then she kissed him. she tasted like vanilla and a hint of raspberry, nico still doesn't know how she managed to taste like that but she tasted so good that he couldn't think straight at the moment. he wrapped his arms around her waist and it felt like they were meant to be like that, young and in love. but, they weren't. nico kissed like he knew he'd never get to again, louise kissed like she never wanted to.

they got along after that. their shared hotel rooms with only one bed didn't seem so uncomfortable now that they had gotten used to each other. they shared drinks, louise not bothering to change the straw when nico handed it to her like she used to. they shared clothes, louise not complaining when nico wearing one of her caps and him not teasing when she wore one of his shirts. they got matching tattoos, a simple number of 50 marked into their skin forever (44 + 6). they talked to each other like they were the only people they trusted, louise telling him things that people never knew about her and nico returning with his own secrets. they were happy. 

they didn't last long. louise got aggressive easily, nico didn't have much patience. they weren't meant to last. nico was mad when she won but she was mad when he won. they fought and they yelled and they didn't last because they weren't supposed to.

she broke it off. nico knew she would. lousie had been giving him that sympathy look of hers for weeks before she finally decided that enough was enough. she wasn't nice about it but when was louise ever nice. she didn't smile, she didn't wink and she didn't trick. she meant it. nico accepted it.

he loved her. he _loved_ her. so he won the 2016 championship, just to show that he didn't need her but the only reason he won was to show he was just as good as her and he deserved another shot. but she was a three time world champion and he'd only started getting good. she hated him. he knew this would happen but he wanted to be wrong, he wanted her to congratulate him and then hopefully they'd be back in love. but she couldn't meet his eyes anymore without scowling and giving him a look that screamed_ 'you shouldn't have done that to me'_ and deep down he knew he should have just let her win her forth championship, but he had to prove himself. she didn't care any more, not like she used to.

he retired. she let him. they ended where they were supposed to. but he couldn't help but look at her, he couldn't even look at his wife like he looked at louise. how was he suppose to love his wife when he still remembers how louise tasted. 

they ran into each other again, years later, because he was doing a commentation of one of the after-race shows. she smiled and kissed his both of his cheeks like she'd started doing, and he hugged her because he wanted to look like he was over her because she certainly was over him. nico doesn't think he'll ever get over her. he asked her because what else was he supposed to say;

"did you ever love me?"

"of course, nico. I loved you more than anyone else. we just weren't meant to be."

his tattoo still stings like it did when he first got it done and he hopes hers does as well, just so she never forgets him. _50_. it hurts and he knows she feels it to but it wasn't meant to be. _50_. she chose the tattoo, a simple marking of them, joined together until they die. 

she was smart and she was nice and she was everything that nico had ever wanted. she tasted like vanilla and raspberries and she smelt like lavender and she kissed like she never wanted to do it again and she was perfect. she was a six time world champion and nico was a fool in love.

they weren't meant to last, they weren't meant to be. so they didn't last. she smiled, she winked, she tricked. she smiled at him with that teasing smile that left nico weak, she winked at him when they made eye contact in interviews, she tricked him into thinking that maybe they could be in love.

louise and nico weren't meant to be. she accepted fate, he hadn't yet. 


End file.
